


I Can't Stay

by musiclivesinmealways



Series: JackDaniels' Drabbles and One-Shots [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Again, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Death, Daniel calls Jack tough-guy, Dreams, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Get it?, I mean Howard "Krats", Jack calls Daniel princess, JackDaniels, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, There's a surprise character at the end, Whiskey & Scotch, depressed character, mmmm whatcha say, there are also lots of small kids at the end too but they don't really have names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclivesinmealways/pseuds/musiclivesinmealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a routine 'check it out' OP...</p><p>Warning for Major Character Death and Graphic Depictions of Character Death </p><p>(It will get better, at least a little, I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Told You to Stay Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> I promised more, here is more (even though it's later than I promised my tumblr people)–
> 
> More angst, but not without a happy ending, because we need some happy endings in this world –
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos on my previous drabble, it gave me the warm fuzzies ^_^
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one as well!
> 
> Un-betaed, not well proofread (if you see a big mistake, please let me know and I will fix it) 
> 
> Looking for a beta because I'm too lazy to proofread my own stuff and it's not as effective anymore. 
> 
> **Edit (while stile writing):** Oh god I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make this hurt so much even I’m crying oh god I’m sorry it really does get better, I swear, I’m a terrible person, please don’t kill me I didn’t mean for it to get so sad.
> 
>  **Edit (finished writing):** Ok ok ok ok see it gets better *deep breath, wipes away tear * oh my precious babies
> 
> Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a routine 'check it out' OP. ‘Possible lead on Stark’ Chief Dooley had said. ‘Thompson and Sousa’ he ordered. A quick trip to the outskirts of town, it was supposed to be a simple operation with the chance to go home early. 

Now that Daniel was staying with him, Jack began to try and go home early, hoping they could spend time together away from the prying eyes of the SSR. Jack made certain to place his hand over Daniel’s on the drive to their ‘lead’. It earned him a loving smile from the brunet, and what more could Jack want than to see Daniel’s face light up.

The drive was comfortably silent, two lovers, only interrupted by the quiet music emanating from the radio. Daniel’s eyes slowly drifted closed. His soft, pink lips parted ever so slightly as his breath evened. Jack smiled to himself, desperately fighting his urge to pull over and kiss those warm, passionate, carnation-pink lips… 

Jack shook the thought away. _You’re still on duty._ He thought. _After, however…_ The blond smiled. _After…_

A few moments before they arrived at the docks, Jack gently squeezed Daniel’s hand. 

“Hey, wake up Susan, we’re almost there.”

“’M awake, ‘m awake..” Daniel mumbled in response, stretching his neck. 

“You sure are sleepyhead.” Jack teased quietly as he pulled into the dock’s parking lot. “We’re here.”

“Should I expect you to play tough-guy while I politely ask questions?” Daniel smiled.

“Of course, what else?”

“Then give me a good-luck kiss, tough-guy.” Daniel smiled playfully.

Jack smiled in return, cupping Daniel’s jaw and brushing his thumb over the brunet’s lips. “Anything for my princess.” He whispered, bring their lips together for a gentle kiss. 

Climbing out of the car, Jack’s face slipped into a steel scowl, Daniel’s into a gentle gaze. As they headed toward a boat, they heard shouting from the inside, followed by a scuffle, and a gunshot. Immediately retrieving his gun, Jack stepped protectively towards Daniel. The brunet agent leaned on his crutch, pulling out his weapon as well.

“What the hell was that?” Daniel asked, hoping Daniel heard him over the scuffle.

“I don’t know, but we better find out. That could be our lead getting beaten up in there. Wait here.” Jack ordered, stalking toward the boat.

“I’m not going to wait here, we don’t know how many men are in there! At least one has a gun!”

Jack scowled. “I’m not risking you after what happened with that crazy Russian girl!”

“And I’m not letting you go alone!”

“Fine.” Jack growled. “But you stay behind me, alright?”

“Fine.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

•••••

Jack took another swig from the bottle of whiskey. _I told you to stay behind me…._

•••••


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2
> 
> (I'm so sorry)
> 
> Un-betaed, barely proofread

There were only three men in the room, two already dead. It should have been easy. They should have been able to bring in the shooter, interrogate him, and be home by eight. It should have been easy. The shooter moved with inhuman speed, raising his gun and pointing it directly at Jack's chest. Daniel was fast. He shoved the blond to the ground, firing two shots into the shooter's shoulder. Daniel was fast, but he wasn't fast enough. As the shooter stumbled wounded out of the room, Daniel fell to the ground with a gasp. The shooter hit his mark, even if it wasn't his original target.

"Oh my god..." Jack felt his hands shaking as he reached for his lover. 

Blood. Blood on the floor. Blood on Daniel's shirt. Blood on Daniel's hands. Blood everywhere. 

"Oh god..." Jack choked. "Dan...oh god, stay with me...dammit, stay with me!"

Daniel coughed weakly, blood starting to escape out the corners of his mouth. "Are you ok-kay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I promise." Jack's head whipped around the room, hoping to find some form of communication while pressing down on Daniel's wound.

"G-good. That's good.." Daniel coughed, his breathing getting shakier, shallower. 

"You're going to be ok, too. I have to find a phone, I'll be right back." Jack said, beginning to stand. 

"N-no."

"Shut up, Sousa! You're going to be ok! I have to call an ambulance." Jack shouted angrily, his eyes brimming with tears. 

"Jack, s-stop...please.." Daniel pleaded, his voice giving out. 

Jack cupped Daniel's cheek, a stray tear trickling slowly from his eye. "I can't do this without you.." He whispered, his voice breaking. 

"You'll never be without me..." Daniel promised, raising a shaky hand to brush away Jack's tear. "I'll never leave you."

"I love you, Daniel Sousa."

"I love you, Jack Thompson.."

"Dan..?"

...

"Dan....?"

•••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	3. But I'll Always Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping the empty whiskey bottle on the ground, Jack stumbled into the bedroom. He curled up on his side of the bed, switching out his pillow with Daniel's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final "chapter" the next one is the epilogue with our special guest and character references! 
> 
> (Sorry for the angst)
> 
> Song Referenced:
> 
> Nat King Cole - A Nightingale Sang in Berkley Square
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpjFUaHdUWQ
> 
> (listen to him guys, he's amazing and I love him)

Dropping the empty whiskey bottle on the ground, Jack stumbled into the bedroom. He curled up on his side of the bed, switching out his pillow with Daniel's. 

After a few minutes of never-ending thoughts trailing through his brain, Jack switched on the radio. 

_That certain night  
The night we met  
There was magic abroad in the air  
There were angels dining at the Ritz  
And a nightingale sang in Berkley Square.. _

Jack drifted off with damp cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. 

•••••

Jack slowly opened his eyes to a warm beam of sunlight washing over his body. Stretching in the light, he accidentally bumped a warm body next to him. 

"Morning to you too, Jack."

"Mmm...good morning, Dan.." Jack hummed contently. His eyes widened in horror when realization hit him. "Dan?"

Daniel smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"You...y-you died.." Jack whispered in disbelief. 

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, I did."

"Then how...how are you here?"

"I promised I'd never leave you. I intend to uphold that promise, even in the afterlife." Daniel smiled kindly, cupping Jack's cheek. "You won't always be able to see me, but I'll always be there."

Jack allowed a playful smirk to grow over his face. Climbing on top of Daniel, he pressed his lover into the mattress. "I can see you now, and you look gorgeous in the morning."

Daniel laughed - a warm, deep, heavenly kind of laugh. "Technically, it's night for you right now." He teased. 

Jack nipped at Daniel's bottom lip. "I don't believe you have work tomorrow, how would you like to stay up late?"

Daniel smiled. "I'd love to."

Jack left a trail of kisses over Daniel's neck and jaw. "..never leaving this bed.." He murmured into the brunet's skin. 

"You know I can't stay, Jack."

"..I know." 

"I'll always come back."

Jack smiled, his eyes meeting Daniel's. "I know."

•••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now all that's left is the _true_ happy ending in the epilogue, and everything will be happy because Uncle Jack *gigglegiggle*


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Thompson was 62 years old when he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made through the storm to the rainbow! I hope you enjoy my character references, fluff, and cameo from an important little boy.

Jack Thompson was 62 years old when he died. After deciding to never marry, Jack became closer to the children in his apartment building. “The man in 204” changed to “Mr. Thompson,” who quickly became “Uncle Jack.” The previously silent man treated the young children as if they were his own, surprising the parents. The older children would come into Jack’s apartment to make brownies for the younger children. His door stayed open through he day with the help of a large rock, decorated by a young girl who had grown up and gone off to college.

Even though he never married and never had kids, he did have a family. It was a very big family, and people would often forget the names of others. Uncle Jack told stories about some of his old friends, especially a Mr. Daniel. From what the children heard, Mr. Daniel was Uncle Jack’s best friend before he died. Uncle Jack told the children it was TB, and the children never pried, especially since many had lost friends or family to tuberculosis.

Uncle Jack did not have many visitors outside of those in the building, but occasionally a British brunette would stop by, and she always brought extra tea and biscuits. If you asked who she was, Uncle Jack would smile, and reply,

“That there is Peggy Carter, and she’s the best lady you’ll ever meet.”

The mysterious Peggy Carter showed up to the funeral, along with a man named Edwin Jarvis. Everyone from the apartment had chipped in to cover the expenses, but found they we’re already taken care of by a Howard Krats. No one spotted a Howard Krats at the funeral, so the assumption was made that his job paid the expenses (In a way, I suppose it did). After the funeral, a young boy saw two men walking away from Uncle Jack’s coffin. One of the men had a shorter frame with brown hair, and the other…the other looked like Uncle Jack, but much younger. _Maybe that’s Mr. Daniel and he’s taking Uncle Jack home._ When Jack and Daniel saw him, they waved, and he energetically waved back. 

“Phillip!” His mother called. “Who are you waving to?”

“Uncle Jack.”

Phil’s mother sighed. “Let’s go home, Phil.”

“Ok Momma.” The young boy replied. When he turned around, Uncle Jack and his friend were gone. _I hope he’s happy now.._ Phil thought. As the little boy climbed into the backseat of the car, he smiled to himself. _Maybe I can find a Mr. Daniel like Uncle Jack did. Then I can be happy too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! It had a happy ending! I'll write more happy stuff too, maybe some pure fluff next time. I'm thinking back in the touch-starved 'verse unless someone suggests something else. 
> 
> Jack called Daniel princess again and you'll never stop me *sparkly fairy dust*

**Author's Note:**

> My normal tumblr is  
> musiclivesinmealways.tumblr.com
> 
> and I have a JackDaniels blog under construction at the moment --  
> ask-jackdaniels.tumblr.com
> 
> I am always happy to talk about JackDaniels, swing by if you want
> 
> Accepting prompts here and on my tumblr, follow me if you want to mutually annoy each other about fics/ships/fandoms/etc.  
> (Kudos and comments are always appreciated!)


End file.
